Camp Rock 3: Battle Of The Hearts
by xXLifeIsABitch
Summary: Continuation from Camp Rock 2.
1. Chapter 1

_Another story I've come up with after watching Camp Rock 2, a continuation since Camp Rock 3 isn't going to happen. Hope you enjoy it!~_

_Return To Camp Rock_

_After 3 hours of cars and buses pulling into the campsite with several shining smiles and giggles overflowing the trees and cabins, one very familiar face steps out. Mitchie Torres looks all around impressed by how many campers showed up, _

"_Surprised huh?" A voice says from behind.. Mitchie turns around to see a very happy Brown Cesario. _

"_Oh yea, yea totally." Brown could see she was interested in finding out if a particular person had showed up already. Brown rolls his eyes, "Young love, can't ever live without it. Would love to find one of my own this summer." Mitchie touched her heart feeling sorry for Brown, "Aww. I'm sure you'll find love someday, but I'm telling you right now, all you'll find is teenage and elementary girls here. It's a camp not a dating service." She giggles patting his shoulder, "So have you seen Shane?" As much as she would love to make fun of Brown's love life, Mitchie would rather focus out on her own. "Actually no I haven't darling, maybe he hasn't arrived yet." Truth was, Brown knew exactly where Shane was, but Shane made everyone promise not to tell where he was or what he was up to. Mitchie frowned, she had asked around for hours, the bonfire would start soon and no sign of Shane. Oh well, might as well wait and see if he's helping set up the bonfire. When she arrives, she find her best friend Caitlyn setting up the wood and runs down there, this was the first she saw of one of her friends, "Hey! I've missed you so much!: Caitlyn giggles holding onto her arm, "I've missed you too. Mind helping me set up the bonfire?"_

"_Sure. Hey, by any chance have you seen Shane anywhere?" Mitchie asks while grabbing some wood and places them on stacks. Caitlyn closes her eyes, trying to think of a good enough lie, "Uhm…no, but have you seen Nate anywhere around here?"_

"_Actually yea, when I came out of my cabin I saw him walking towards the lake, He seemed upset about something." Caitlyn smiles, she had always had a crush on Shane but since Mitchie stole him, she slowly fell for Nate, "Probably feels bad because his ex-girlfriend broke up with him two weeks ago."_

"_Wait. Dana broke up with Nate, why?" Mitchie couldn't believe it, she had heard rumors but didn't want to believe them considering him and Dana were so perfect together…or so she thought._

"_Ever since Nate thought about pursuing a solo career, he's been all into his music and barely spent any time with her."_

"_And you would know all of this because…?"_

"_I read his Twitter….um I mean I heard about it on the news."_

_There was no way this was on his Twitter, it was pretty obvious that Caitlyn had been stalking Nate so why not see if she'll admit her feeling for him, "Say Caitlyn….You wouldn't happen to have a crush on Nate, would you?"_

"_What? Me? No….of course not. I mean why would you even ask that?"_

"_Because your hands are shaking like JELLO."_

"_Alright, yes! But don't tell anyone else that,!"_

"_My lips are sealed." Mitchie smirked, while Shane was gone that gave Mitchie just enough time to play Cupid. Now all she would have to do is come up with a plan and figure out Nate's feelings for Caitlyn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Of The Hearts Begins**

_Still no sign of Shane or any idea of what he's been up to or why he's been avoiding Mitchie. What a relaxing Sunday morning, and the perfect day to plot an early Easter love plot for Caitlyn and Nate. Mitchie silently raises up from her bed, careful not to wake Caitlyn up, she tiptoes towards the Crafts cabin to grab some fake Easter (open-able) eggs and quickly writes secret admirer notes on Caitlyn and Nate's cabins. _

_10 a.m. Breakfast time_

_All the campers gathered up their favorite breakfast dishes and scurries to find seats inside with their friends. Caitlyn joyfully parades into the cafeteria giggling with the note inside the egg happily. Mitchie smiles as Caitlyn takes a seat across from her at their favorite table, "Well good morning sunshine. Happy Easter."_

"_Oh happy is an understatement, considering what I found on my pillow this morning."_

"_And what would that be?" Mitchie tries to sustain her smirk as she listens to Caitlyn's excessive babbling._

"_Someone left me a secret admirer note, to meet them tonight at here for a romantic Easter date.."_

"_Oo, sounds inviting." Mitchie giggles tossing in a wink._

**With Nate & Shane**

_Nate is pacing around the cabin with his hands trembling holding his note. Shane is sitting on the bed chuckling, "Look Nate, you and Dana are over, it's time for you to move on. And this could be your chance."_

_Nate sits down on his bed with his head in his hands, "I don't know if I'm ready yet. I wouldn't even know what to say or what to wear, I don't want to get my heart broken again."_

"_You'll never know unless you get out in the dating world again. Who knows? Maybe this could be your dream girl."_

"_Ugh, I don't even know what I would wear or what to say."_

"_First of all, be yourself and second of all, we have a fashion designer that'll be happy to help you. I'll call her now." He gets up to find his cell phone that had 57 missed calls from Mitchie, don't even want to know how many text messages…127._

"_Ok, now that we have my personal love life handled, when uh-are you going to put your plan on Mitchie in action?"_

"_Tonight." Shane smiles picking up his phone and calls the fashion designer._

_Mitchie spent the whole day helping Caitlyn prepare for the date and listening to more of Caitlyn's "what if it's Nate" and "Didn't Nate look so great today" and especially "Nate is the hottest boy in the world"._

_Find out what will happen in Chapter Three_

**Happy Easter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not So Secret Admirer**

_8 o'clock_

_Finally! It's time for the date with Nate and Caitlyn. Caitlyn had just finished the final touches of her makeup and hair brushing, at least Mitchie was. Caitlyn sighed as Mitchie continued, "Mitchie, I never wear makeup you know that."_

"_You're not going on your first date without looking the part."_

"_But Mitchie, it isn't my first-_

_Before Caitlyn could say another word, Mitchie's watch went off and gasped, "It's time." She pulled on Caitlyn's arm roughly and ran with her at the cafeteria that was set up with roses, lit candles of the scent of cinnamon and outdoors, and a table set for two. The only thing that was missing was the DATE! Where the heck is Nate? Mitchie thought then heard footsteps coming up the cabin, Mitchie jumped out the window and landed painfully into the bushes. Instead of Caitlyn's dream boy, she looked up to see Brown looking around for one of his usual nightly treats. His eyes widened as he peered over and saw Caitlyn, "My Caitlyn…your….wearing makeup? You never wear makeup, or dresses, or high heels."_

_Caitlyn rolled her eyes knowing, on the way to the cabin there were pointing fingers and similar comments and questions as Brown's. Not that all of that didn't matter but….where was Nate? Caitlyn clears her that politely trying not to create offense, "Uhm Brown, if you don't mind…I'd like to wait for my date alone-_

_Caitlyn gasps seeing Nate walk up the steps and looked as if he was going to drop to the floor after seeing Caitlyn, "Caity? Y-you're my date?" _

"_And you're my secret admirer." She gazes into his eyes with her head in her hands and elbows on the table._

_Brown looked just as surprised as Nate, "Wow, looks like Valentine's Day is coming twice this year, but wait isn't it Easter?"_

"_Not helping!" The two teenagers exclaimed angrily at their camp counselor._

"_Look Brown, I think it'd be better if you just left, no night snacking for you tonight….besides you need to lose the pounds." Caity couldn't help but look down at the incredibly huge gut sticking out of Brown's white shirt._

_Brown sadly looked down and grabbed a muffin from their table and walked out._

"_Talk about privacy. All adults are nosy, right?" Caitlyn giggled turning her attention back to Nate._

_Nate's mouth remained in a gap still standing behind his chair. He didn't know what was more surprising, the fact that Caitlyn was his date or that she was all dressed up. "Aren't you going to sit down?" Caitlyn looks up at him with her eyebrows scrunched together in the middle of her forehead. "Uhm sure." He quickly sits down, folding his hands in front of his chest on the table, :So..um you look nice. "_

_Caitlyn cracks a smile, it was an awkward start but a compliment is a compliment, "Thanks." She blushed._

_As Mitchie peered through the window, her cell phone rung loudly. Nate turned around to see Mitchie. She giggled waving, "H-hey Nate."_

_Nate stood up looking even more surprised than before, "Mitchie?" He turns around to see Caitlyn, "You two planned this?"_

_Caitlyn stood up, "What are you talking about? Didn't you leave me an egg in my cabin on my pillow?"_

"_I don't know what your talking about, I didn't leave you anything, and I'm not your secret admirer and never will be so get over yourself." He pushes the entrance open with his jacket in his hand._

_Caitlyn looked down sadly then back at Mitchie, pushing her to the side, Caitlyn ran off into the woods, disappearing. As Mitchie turned around to walk away, she saw Shane, "What do you want? Where have you been anyways? I've been looking all over for you!"_

"_It's not important. Guess your little plan didn't work huh? Your not very good at playing a match maker." _

_Anger builds up and she pushes Shane causing him to step back, "Jerk!" Before she walks away, Shane pulled her back by the waist gently, "Hey, don't leave. I have a surprise for you."_

"_Didn't you see what just happened? Why would you think I wanted to have sex with you now?"_

"_Sex? Why would you think I would want to have sex after we promised to wait until marriage."_

"_I heard all the rumors, besides I'm the one that ordered you to keep your crotch in your pants after your timeless attempts to get inside mines."_

"_Rumors? You've been listening to them instead of believing in me? Your boyfriend?"_

"_I don't have to, to know how horny you are Shane."_

_He stops her again by taking her hands, "You mean the world to me, we've been dating for what? 4 years now? I care about you, so much. I would never hurt you, or take advantage of you especially when your in a time of stress like this one."_

"_Yea right. You know what, you make me sick with all your distraught lies. Just get out of my face." Mitchie pushes him to the side and begins to walk back to her cabin._

"_Mitchie wait! I love you!"_

"_Not a lot of loving is going to be coming from me in a while." _

_He sighs, as hurt as he was, he had to let her go and cool off. Hopefully it wouldn't be like their last disastrous summer together._

_Tune in for the next chapter with more singing, drama, love, and surprises._


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Drama, & Even More Love & Drama**

_Easter might've been over but not Mitchie's destiny to hook Caitlyn and Nate together, but it would take a lot of explaining and apologizing. Mitchie looked down to see her cell phone ringing,, it was Shane calling for the 52__nd__ time with 25 missed calls, and 42 text messages. Caitlyn was sitting up in her bed watching Mitchie, "It's nice to see someone has a successful love life." She sighs getting up from her bed going to the bathroom. Mitchie turned her phone off, "Way to go Shane." Mitchie followed Caitlyn as she brushed her teeth aggressively, "Listen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-_

"_Why couldn't you just listen to me? I told you I was fine with being friends with Nate, now I'll hardly ever see him again."_

"_Ok, first of all without me you wouldn't have the courage to stand up and actually go on a date with him, second of all he's here at camp with you so you'll see him everyday, and third-_

"_You're a backstabbing best friend that only wants to help me and Nate so you look good to the whole public and start showing up in magazines and become a star while forgetting all us other little people."_

"_You know about the album? But it hasn't even been released or word has gotten out. How could you have possibly known that?"_

"_Next time Mitchie, don't brag to your manager loudly about your new career or leave your journal on the bed where it can easily be read."_

"_I don't suppose you read my diary as well, have you?"_

"_Point is, you really should stop pretending you want to help. Kim Kardashian isn't exactly someone you should be modeling right now."_

"_This isn't even about me. Caitlyn, you're my best friend. All I ever want is the best for you, even if I have to give it to you myself."_

"_And you say it's not all about you." Caitlyn rolls her eyes walking out of the bathroom unconvinced._

"_I'm sorry, why can; you just accept it and move on?"_

"_Because no apology can cover up the trouble you caused me and Nate. I wouldn't be surprised if he rejected your apology either." Caitlyn grabbed her coat and rushed outside the cabin, passing Nate on her way out._

_Nate walked in confused, "What was that all about?"_

"_Last night. Look, if you're here to yell at me even more, go right ahead. But I'm not exactly in the best mood to care to listen."_

"_I'm not mad and I'm not here to yell at you." Nate smiles gently walking over._

"_What? But last night….you were so furious." Mitchie stands up with an angry expression, "You weren't pranking me, were you?"_

"_No, I just needed some time to cool off. Last night made me realize that the breakup between Dana and I shouldn't keep me from moving on."_

"_Sooo, last night helped?"_

"_Oh yea, I came over to thank you." He sits on the bed next to Mitchie with a huge smile, taking her hand._

_Mitchie looked down smiling, "So, you think you'll give Caitlyn another chance?"_

"_Anything for you."_

"_You mean anything for love right?"_

_He looks away chuckling, "That too." Then he turns back to Mitchie kissing her cheek._

_Caitlyn clears her throat as she stands in the doorframe with her arms crossed, "I forgot something in here, but I'll leave if you two need your privacy or whatever."_

"_Hello to you two Caity.' Mitchie giggled looking up at a very jealous Caitlyn, "Now's your cue." Mitchie whispers into Nate's ear._

_Nate stood up chuckling and walked over to Caitlyn taking her hands. Caitlyn looked nervously up at Nate, "I'm sorry she's been so pushy, it's ok if you don't want to date me I understand."_

"_Caitlyn I know you like me, I like you too."_

"_You do?" Her lips quivered and chin shook quickly._

"_Come on, I have something to show you." He takes her hand and walks with her outside._

_Mitchie saw a note on her pillow and smiled, then headed over to the water where she saw Shane dressed up fancy in a canoe. Mitchie jumped into the water and swam over to the canoe getting Shane all wet._

"_Hey, I thought the note said to get dressed up." He chuckled wiping the water off his face._

"_Oh so that was you who left the note." She giggled taking his hands, "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_You were right though, I really do want to go the next level with you, but your worth waiting for."_

_Mitchie blushed then looked his outfit over, "So, what's with the tux?"_

"_Uhm, Mitchie…..I have something to ask you."_

"_Well whatever it is I'm sure it isn't as bad as marriage."_

_Shane looked up at her surprisingly, laughing nervously, "N-no, of course not."_

"_Then what is it then….wait is that a ring your pocket?"_

"_A promise ring." He cracked a smidge smile._

"_Oh Shane…IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" She hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"_

_Shane looked down sadly, "Your welcome…."_

**After Their Date**

_Shane walks Mitchie back to her cabin where they notice Caitlyn and Nate making out. Mitchie clears her throat, "Yea, I can really see that you're not crushing on him."_

_Caitlyn giggled then looked at Nate, "You'd better go cutie."_

"_Now hold on a second. Nate why don't you stay over in the cabin with Caitlyn and I'll just go camp out outside."_

"_Oh no you don't little missy, your coming to sleep in my cabin." Shane pulls Mitchie close by the waist then carries her to his cabin while Nate and Caitlyn continue their night of romance. Shane sets Mitchie gently down as they enter his cabin, she looks around at how clean it is, "For a guy, you sure know how to keep your cabin clean." _

"_Hey, what can I say, I clean up nice."_

"_You mean Nate does?"_

"_Yea." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck._

_Mitchie kisses his cheek giggling, "So, where do I sleep?"_

"_How about with me? It's pretty chilly tonight, and you could use the warmth."_

"_Ok." Mitchie changes into one of Shane's pajamas and climbs in bed._

_Surprised at how cool Mitchie was acting, Shane changed as well and cuddled up to Mitchie keeping her warm._


End file.
